


A trip on Thranduil's elk

by Thepurebloodprincess



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bard, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Top Thranduil, in which thranduil is both rough and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepurebloodprincess/pseuds/Thepurebloodprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil and Bard go on a trip together, and they both ride on his elk. While Thranduil is used to riding bareback, Bard finds it uncomfortable and uneasy, especially when he finds himself grinding against the elven lord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An uncomfortable ride

**Author's Note:**

> Time for some more Barduil smut. This one is inspired by a friend, who wanted to see Thranduil and Bard riding his elk together on a bumpy road.  
> Enjoy :)

Thranduil mounted his elk, dragging his fingers across its muscular neck in a soft caress. The brown fur had been neatly groomed by one of his servants. Massive antlers adorned his head, curving and bending in the same manner as Thranduil's crown. He scraped his hoof across the wooden floor and shook his head in annoyance as a bypassing boat splashed water in his direction. Thranduil sighed, before looking over at the man he had come to see in Laketown.  
Bard the Bowman stood in front of his men, hands placed upon slim hips, his eyes watchful and alert. His brown hair fell in gentle waves and framed his face, but no crown lay upon his head.  
He wore no cloaks of exquisite materials, nor shirts garnished with gemstones, and had only upgraded his usual attire to something that gave more warmth for the cold months.  
Yet a King he was and a King he would be. The fire in his eyes was unlike any Thranduil had seen in men. It was passionate but warm, and would only burn if you were to threaten those he loved.  
Thranduil smirked and reached out his hand towards Bard, who frowned.  
“Ride with me, Bard the Bowman,” Thranduil said, his tone demanding yet not quite commanding.  
He barely glanced down at the man, his chin raised in the air. Bard hesitated for a moment before he accepted Thranduil's hand. His grip was firm, but loosened slightly as Thranduil tightened his.  
The elven lord pulled him up with ease and let out a low chuckle as Bard, quite ungracefully, hoisted his leg over the elk. Bard glared at him.  
“I'm glad my inexperience amuses you. I am not used to riding bareback, let alone riding elks,” Bard growled as he shifted forwards so his body rested against Thranduil's, lightly placing his hands on either side of the elves body for support.  
Thranduil's eyes gleamed and he turned to face his men, who went into their formation and marched forward. The people of laketown watched as they went, some awing at Thranduil's marvellous appearance, others looking nervous as he left with their king. But Bard showed no sign of insecurity or doubt, and so he waved at his people and their worries faded, and even the most sceptical and suspicious nodded him farewell. It would be a 4 day trip, and his children had been left in good care.  
“Then I will teach you” Thranduil whispered.

They had been riding for a while, and Laketown now lay behind them. The terrain was uneven, and the paths were muddy and treacherous with hidden rocks and roots.  
The elves on foot had no problem with this, as their steps were so light they barely touched the ground. Thranduil's elk would sink into the mud, but had no trouble moving forward despite this.  
Bard could feel the Elk's muscles work underneath him as he started to climb the steep path up the mountain, and he had to wrap his arms around Thranduil's waist so he would not slip. Thranduil turned his head slightly, brushing his long pale hair against Bard's cheek, and raised an eyebrow.  
“If you fall, you will be left behind” Thranduil said, his tone cool yet teasing.  
Bard frowned.  
“I will not fall” He said, tightened his grip slightly, almost expecting Thranduil to tell him off.  
But Thranduil didn't, and he sat impressively steady even with Bard's weight pulling him down, his slender legs stretched out and his back straight.  
Bard let out a breath of relief once they had reached the top, but soon realized they would not be stopping to rest.  
“Will we not rest?” Bard asked, glancing down at the elves clad in green and brown.  
One of them, with grey eyes and braided hair, shook his head and handed Bard a bottle of water.  
“Night is close, and it would be better to set up camp where we are more sheltered from the wind and unwanted guests.” He replied.  
“If the human must rest, we will rest.” Thranduil said, scanning the area with his gaze.  
Although from anyone but him it would be a kind offer, the hint of mockery in his tone made Bard shake his head.  
“I must not. I am ready to continue.”

Before long, Bard had begun to regret this decision. If riding bareback up a mountain was a challenge for him, it was nothing compared to going down. Even when he leaned back, the elk's movements pushed him against Thranduil. Bard tried to place his hands behind him for support and squeezed his aching tights together to hold himself in place, but the bumpy path showed him no mercy. To his dismay, his body was betraying him and reacting to the friction in a way that it should not.  
He could feel his erection growing, his leggings becoming painfully tight, and he tried to think of something else. However, with Thranduil's soft hair brushing against his clothed chest and occasionally caressing bare skin, it was hard to think of anything but the man he rode with. Thranduil's gloved hands held the reins loosely between his fingers, the fine leather slipping through them. His shoulders and hips swayed in synchronization with the Elk's.  
Bard's heavily booted feet would bump into Thranduil's lighter ones, and his hands found support on Thranduil's back, where he could feel his body flex. A deep red blush had appeared on his cheeks, and he was glad none of the elves payed attention to him.  
A few hours later, they had successfully climbed the mountain, and Bard's thighs and bum were burning. The elves were speaking in elvish, not quite whispering but barely speaking loud enough for him to hear. He hoped it meant they would rest soon, as night was about to be upon them.  
The elk moved into a steady trot, which took Bard by surprise as he grabbed onto Thranduil for support. The elven lord chuckled, and the sound sent shivers down his back. The sudden change of speed meant that Bard's hips were grinding into Thranduil's with each step, his erection rubbing up against Thranduil's behind. He bit his lip to surpress a groan at the friction, cursing himself for reacting in this way.  
Thranduil straightened up, locking their bodies together. Bard's chest rose against Thranduil's back as he tried to take deep breath's.  
“Oh really? Thranduil drawled, as he shifted further back, causing Bard to hiss. ”I'm flattered.”  
Bard quickly tried to move backwards, but the elk bucked in annoyance as Bard weighed down his behind. He was pushed against Thranduil once more, and his blush deepened as he placed a hand on Thranduil's lower back to create some distance.  
“I-I- don't k-know what you mean.” Bard cleared his throat, shaking his head.  
He had to pull himself together. Thranduil was a king, and his eyes had often been attached to Thranduil when he was in the room, but this was out of his control. He had always felt an attraction to Thranduil, not only to his stunning looks but also to his way of being, his coolness and the determined mind he held, to his wisdom. But he had always been able to keep it hidden.  
Thranduil held up his hand, and the elk and his company stopped abruptly.  
“Set up camp” he ordered, and then continued to speak to his guards in elvish.  
Bard sighed with relief and let himself slide of the animal, his pants uncomfortable and restricting. He pulled his shirt down and his cloak further around him to hide the effect of the trip. He looked around for his bag so he could set up his tent, but one of the elves had already taken care of it. He cursed at their speed, needing a distraction and an escape from Thranduil, who was standing beside him.  
“I will go get some wood.” He muttered and moved away.  
A firm grip around his wrist stopped him. Thranduil moved in closer, pressing his chest and groin against Bard as he leaned in to brush his soft lips against Bard's ear. Bard had to fight against his instinct to grind his hips back. He took a shaky breath and balled his fists, trying to regain control of himself.  
“No.” Thranduil whispered, sending shivers down Bard's spine. “Kings do not gather their own wood.”  
He loosened his grip, but did not let go as his fingers followed the vein from his wrist and up his arm, slipping underneath his sleeves. The touch was featherlight and dizzying, and Bard could feel his eyes close and his knees tremble.  
Thranduil's fingers were gentle, but applied pressure at certain points, driving Bard insane. His other hand went to Bard's hip and rested there, the touch again barely there, barely enough. His lips still hovered above his ear, his warm breath a strong contrast as the cool evening air tickled his neck.  
“What do you want?” Bard growled, not sure whether to lean in to the touch or pull away.  
He could sense Thranduil smirk, and he cursed himself for letting him tease him.  
“What do you want, Bard the Bowman?” Thranduil drawled, and the hand on his hip searched for bare skin, pushing his shirt up a mere inch.  
His touch was cold, but soon warmed against his skin. Bard was falling apart, and Thranduil knew it. Bard leaned back, just slightly, just enough for Thranduil to know that the game he played was won. But it was not enough for Thranduil.  
“What do you want, Bard the Bowman?” Thranduil repeated, demanding, pulling answers from him.  
Bard glanced at the elven guards under hooded eyelids. They had indeed gathered wood and set up the tents, and were now preparing food. They looked anywhere but in the direction of their King. They were well trained, respectful, perhaps used to their King's games.  
“I will not repeat myself again, Bard” Thranduil warned, his voice dangerous yet soft, his name foreign on his tongue yet familiar.  
“You.” Bard whispered, so low that anyone but an elf would have missed the request.  
But Thranduil heard, and his touch disappeared completely as he took a swift step back. For a moment, Bard thought Thranduil was only toying with him, trying to degrade him, break him down in some way. But Thranduil turned around and marched towards his large tent, his stride confident and his hair dancing around his sharp cheekbones. Bard blinked and watched him in confusion, his nails digging into his palms.  
“Follow.” Thranduil ordered, not turning around to face Bard, but his posture was relaxed and awake at the same time, inviting Bard.  
He disappeard into his tent, and Bard willed his legs to move as he hurried after Thranduil, glancing back at the guards who pretended they had not noticed anything.  
Bard did not know whether it was a game of strategy or something more, but all he knew was that whatever this between them was, Bard needed it.


	2. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bard follows Thranduil inside his tent after stating his desires, and Thranduil is willing to fulfill them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2, as promised :) Enjoy!

Thranduil had taken a seat upon his wooden throne and watched Bard enter the tent, closing the flap. He was fidgeting with the hems of his sleeves, his cheeks rosy and droplets of sweat forming on his browbone. Thranduil smirked and motioned him closer with his hand.  
Bard took a few steps towards him, looking around as he went, pausing as he saw the large bed covered with pillows and fur blankets. Thranduil got up and approached him, his cloak sweeping across the carpet behind him.  
Bard stood utterly still, letting out the breath he had been holding. Thranduil circled him like he was prey, but rested a hand on his lower back. He leaned in, brushing his nose against Bard's cheek, the feeling of the stubble scraping his skin new to him. He watched Bard's chest heave as he stood before him and brushed his lips against his. Bard leaned forward into the kiss, trying to capture Thranduil's between his, but Thranduil placed his free hand on his chest and stopped his attempt.  
He kissed the tip of his nose, his cheek and his forehead, tracing down Bard's neck with his fingers.  
“Undress” Thranduil ordered, pulling back slightly to give him room.  
Bard stared at him, pupils darkened with lust, before he clumsily pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor. He unlaced his leggings and pulled them down, letting his erection spring free. He stepped out of his boots, and now he was left completely naked before Thranduil.  
“Get on the bed” Thranduil said, nodding towards it.  
For the first time since they had left Laketown, Bard grinned. He walked towards the bed, his muscules relaxing as he laid down on the soft furs. He laid on his back and raised himself up on his elbows to watch Thranduil, raising an eyebrow and licking his lips, luring the elf closer.  
Thranduil unfastened the clasp of his green cloak, shrugging it off as he approached the bed. He stepped out if his boots as he placed one of his knee beside Bard's leg, tracing his hands from his foot and to his knee.  
Bard hooked his fingers in Thranduil’s trousers and pulled him closer, their lips brushing against each other for a moment, before Thranduil captured them. He was gentle and patient, taking but not forcing, his tongue meeting Bard’s for a dance of dominance. Bard was more urgent, less precise and considerate in his kiss, asking, always asking for more. Thranduil pushed him into the pillows by placing a hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat increase with a smirk. Bard followed his guidance and fell back against half a dozen silk pillows, his hair spreading out over the surface. Thranduil leaned in for another kiss, nibbling at his bottom lip until Bard granted him permission. Bard’s touch lingered on his bicep, fingers massaging in light circles around the soft skin.  
Bard pulled away, leaning back further into the pillow, and Thranduil frowned at him. Thranduil gave him a questioning look, wondering if Bard had changed his mind or if he had been too direct.  
Before Thranduil could question him, Bard’s hand tightened around his arm and his other one went to Thranduil’s shoulder, pushing him onto his back. Thranduil was about to protest, but Bard climbed on top of him, placing his legs on either side of them and pinning his wrist down above his head.  
Thranduil growled, a low warning that there was a line not to be crossed, but he did not move further. He knew he was twice as strong as Bard, despite his strong grip, but a part of him was curious to see Bard take charge. Bard was never one to let others walk over him, always firm in his beliefs and strongly opinionated, and Thranduil had not expected him to be dominated so easily. Bard moved his lips down his jaw and to his neck, lingering at Thranduil’s prominent collarbone and showering it with kisses. Thranduil sighed as he rested a hand on Bard’s head, his fingers tangling into his hair.  
Bard continued his path down, his stubble scratching at Thranduil’s smooth skin, capturing a nipple between his teeth, earning a groan from Thranduil. He smoothed it over with his tongue before giving the other one the same attention. He trailed a path of kisses down his stomach, pausing at his belly button.  
Abruptly, he sat up straight and frowned, the lust in his eyes mingled with confusion and questions. He released his grip of his wrists and was about to move away completely, but Thranduil reached up and grabbed him by the shoulder with bruising strength and flipped them around.  
Thranduil pushed him down into the sheets as hovered above him, meeting his gaze.  
“Are you having second thoughts?” Thranduil asked, meaning for it to sound teasing, but his voice sounded more concerned than he had intended to.  
Bard chuckled at this, his chest vibrating lightly underneath Thranduil.  
“Are you?” Bard shot the question back, placing his hand behind Thranduil’s head and pulling him down for a kiss.  
Thranduil laughed.  
“I am clear in what I want.” He mumbled against the other man.  
With those words, he slid down Bard’s body and lay between his legs, his mouth tasting the skin of his hip and then his thigh, sucking, biting and bruising, but never hard enough to permanently mark or draw blood. Bard was quickly transformed into a writhing mess underneath him, squirming as Thranduil’s mouth came close to his erection, but avoided it.  
He caressed his upper thighs and Bard grabbed a handful of Thranduil’s hair, trying to pull him towards where he so desperately wanted attention. Thranduil grinned and pushed himself up on his elbows, blowing hot air on Bard’s penis, who let out a low moan.  
“Stop being such a tease and put your mouth to good use.” Bard growled, increasing the pressure on Thranduil’s head.  
Thranduil laughed and removed Bard’s hand, pushing them up.  
“So impatient.” Thranduil purred. “Do not touch me until I permit you to”  
Bard let his arms fall to his sides, raising an eyebrow at the Elven lord. Thranduil gave him a warning look, before he slowly stuck out his tongue and ran it down his shaft, tasting him for the first time. Bard bucked up with a gasp, his fingers clutching around the sheets.  
“So desperate” Thranduil drawled, licking up the precome from the tip.  
Then Thranduil took him in his mouth, swallowing Bard’s length and burying his nose in the soft curls at the base. His throat stretched, but he breathed through his nose and allowed himself to adjust to the intrusion.  
He bobbed his head up and down, excruciatingly slow, and Bard threw his head back in pure bliss. He let out a loud moan as Thranduil sucked for a few seconds, before removing his mouth and swirling his tongue around his member. His hands toyed with his balls, teasing and pleasuring, adding pressure at just the right moment. Bard’s knuckles had whitened and his nails had left marks in the balm of his hand as Thranduil stopped him from writhing.  
Bard looked beautiful like this, his limbs twitching, his hips fighting the urge to buck up into Thranduil’s mouth, a layer of sweat covering his toned stomach. His eyes clenched shut, small wrinkles forming on his forehead and his teeth biting his lip, trying to hold back what sound he could. His chest was heaven with his rapid breath’s, his veins pulsed, his heart beat like drums before battle, and he felt so alive underneath him. Thranduil had to remind himself he was just a man, that no feelings were necessary for this encounter to take place, but Bard was so beautiful in a completely different way than he was used to. But he felt more for this man than sexual desire, and he felt it deeply, dangerously so.  
“Thranduil” Bard moaned.  
Thranduil could sense he was close, his legs shaking lightly as he tried to retain control of himself. Thranduil smiled to himself and pulled off Bard’s member with a wet pop, licking his lips as he met Bard’s pleading gaze.  
“So ready to fall apart underneath my touch” Thranduil muttered as he crawled up Bard’s body, leaning in for a kiss to let him taste himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too experienced at writing smut (I like to write a lot of fluff okay), but it's been fun to do, so let me know if you are interested in a third chapter!


	3. New sensations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Damnit Thranduil." Bard choked out, the sweat forming a thick layer on his body. "Please. Please fuck me so hard the only name i can remember is yours. Fuck me until I explore, until I can feel no more. Just please.. please”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while, but I hope you enjoy it :) If there are any fics you want to see written, feel free to leave a prompt. I'll write most things, just ask me. It might take some time though, but I will always get to it (eventually hehe.)

Bard wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer so their chests touched, their heartbeats contrasting each other. Thranduil pressed their erections together, taking them both in his hand, lazily pumping up and down. Bard trusted upwards, gliding into the coolness of Thranduil’s hand and against his heat, making him grown in pleasure. Thranduil captured his lips, pulling at his bottom lip with his teeth, his tongue forceful and demanding. He fumbled in the drawer of the bedside table and fetched a bottle of oil, smoothly popping it open with his free hand.   
“I see you have been expecting someone” Bard grinned.   
“Only you” Thranduil replied, trailing his hand down. He circled around Bard’s entrance, who arched up against himas he slowly pushed a finger in. Bard moaned when Thranduil placed a hand on his hip to pin him down.   
“Be patient, now. Otherwise you will hurt yourself. Thranduil whispered in his ear, nibbling at the skin behind it. Bard huffed and raised his eyebrow at him, gliding his hand over the curve of Thranduil’s hip and down to his erection. His fingers wrapped around his length, and Thranduil let out a heavy sigh.   
“I am not as weak as you think I am.” Bard said, setting a fast pace. Thranduil smiled and pushed another finger in, but did not allow himself to be affected by Bard’s movement. He continued pumped in and out of Bard with the same, slow rhythm, stretching him by scissoring his fingers. He wiggled his fingers in to his knuckles and Bard bucked up, moaning loudly and his eyes rolled back. Thranduil wiped away the sweat that was forming on his brow and kissed his temple with a cocky smirk.   
“Damn it Thranduil” He choked out, and Thranduil knew he had found the man’s sweet spot. He added another finger, and Bard closed his eyes and tightened his grip around Thranduil at the wave of pain. Thranduil continued placing gentle kisses on his neck and collarbone, trying to soothe him. “I do not deem you weak, Bard the bowman. I have no intention of hurting you, so you must be well prepared to take me.” Bard moaned at the loss as Thranduil pulled his fingers out.   
Bard winced, his muscles tensing at the sudden emptiness. He twisted his neck to look at the pale creature behind him, whose soft hair was caressing his butt and thighs, his eyes darkened and his cheeks slightly flushed.   
Bard was biting his lips hard enough to leave faint imprints, his eyes clenching shut as Thranduil slicked his cock with the oil and positioned himself against Bard's entrance. Thranduil rubbed soothing circles on Bard's skin.  
"Ready?" He asked, his voice gentle, but there was a strain in it that showed he struggled holding back.   
Bard smirked at the hint of loss of control from the Elven lord, before he nodded. His body needed it, craved it. Every inch of him screamed to be touched by Thranduil, to have his lips upon his, to have the elf inside him until he falls apart, screaming his name.  
Thranduil pushed inside and Bard groaned at the pain, but did not signal for him to stop. He took a few deep breaths while he got used to the feeling, and once Thranduil was fully sheeted he allowed himself a few seconds to adjust. Then he nodded, not able to find words to express what he wanted, but it was not necessary. Thranduil started moving, pulling out all the way before sinking back in, letting out a satisfied hiss.   
"I'm not an elf. I can take rough handling" Bard growled, desperately trying to buck his hips back towards the elf, who was holding him in a bruising grip.  
Thranduil chuckled and leaned over him, nibbling at the top of Bard's ear. His hot breath tickled his cheek as Thranduil brushed it with his nose.  
"I'm afraid you are under an illusion." He whispered, nipping at Bard's bottom lip. "Do you really think we are always soft and gentle when making love?  
Bard moaned as Thranduil wrapped a hand around his cock and tightened his grip slightly, not nearly giving the pressure Bard craved. He arched up, but Thranduil's grip was unforgiving.  
"Then prove it to me" Bard choked out as Thranduil timed his thrusts with the movement of his hands, still going impossibly slow.  
Bard feared he would burst, the sensation of having Thranduil inside him too much yet not enough. It was an overwhelming sensation, yet he craved more of it, more of Thranduil. He did not want to be different from the other lovers Thranduil had had, not wanting to be less than them in any way. Instead, he wanted to be more than they were combined, bring Thranduil to a climax and hear his name on his tongue.   
"I would, if only you had more experience with men" Thranduil stated, letting go of his cock and pinching a nipple.  
Bard growled in annoyance and tried to thrust back, not caring about the bruises on his hips.   
"How do you know I am not?" Bard spat, noticing how Thranduil's eyebrow raised at his tone.  
To his surprise, Thranduil only smirked as he let out a heavy sigh, goosebumps rising on his skin.  
"I know many things, Bard." Thranduil replied, the same arrogance surrounding him that was always around him. "And most of all, I know that if you want something, you must ask nicely for it"  
Bard glared at him, but he felt no ill feeling towards the elf, only desperation for release, only to be one with him.  
"Can you please fuck me?" Bard mustered, furrowing his brows.  
Thranduil shrugged, tracing his scars on his back with his finger, occasionally scraping his nail against his skin.   
"hmmm, but I am, Bard the bowman." He drawled. "Let me clarify, if you want me to take you like I so deeply desire, beg me."  
"I will not beg" Bard huffed.  
At that, Thranduil pulled out in an instant until the tip of his member was resting against Bard's entrance, his grip locking the man below him in place. Bard moaned at the loss, throwing his head back as all the new sensations were retrieved from him.  
"Damnit Thranduil." Bard choked out, the sweat forming a thick layer on his body. "Please. Please fuck me so hard the only name i can remember is yours. Fuck me until I explore, until I can feel no more. Just please.. please”  
Thranduil wrapped his arm around Bard's waist and flipped him around like he weighed nothing, and before Bard had time to understand what was happening, Thranduil pushed into him.   
This time, he did not give Bard time to adjust as he sat a rough pace, burying himself the hilt before pushing back out. Bard wrapped his legs around Thranduil's slender hips and tried to match the rhythm, tried to pull him closer. Skin slapped against skin and Thranduil placed a hand on Bard's shoulder for support, his fingers digging in and leaving angry red marks.  
Bard arched his back against him, entwining his fingers with Thranduil's. He was panting, his heart racing and his world spinning as Thranduil slammed in to him again and again, groaning and hissing. Thranduil was biting his lip, trying to hold back some of the sounds he was making, but most of them could not be contained. He leaned down to capture Bard's lips as he wrapped a hand around his cock, moving his hand in just the right way, sliding his thumb over the head until the only word on Bard's mind was “please”.   
Thranduil pulled away from the kiss as he sensed Bard was getting close, not wanting to swallow any of the sounds he made. With a few last thrusts, Bard came apart, his body shaking as his orgasm hit him. Thranduil came only seconds after, Bard's entrance clenching around him and the sound of Bard screaming his name ringing in his ears.   
He collapsed on top of Bard and pulled out of him, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead and lazily tracing the marks he had left on his hips. Bard closed his eyes and pulled Thranduil close to him, letting the elf shower him in little kisses.   
“You humans are so impatient.” Thranduil muttered, earning a sleepy chuckle from Bard.

**Author's Note:**

> Is anyone interested in in what happens next and a second chapter? Because I'm tempted to write the aftermath of their little ride.


End file.
